For The Greatest Good
by rambling raconteur
Summary: Leia sees a terrible dream that sends her to the edge of the universe-and the edge of her life as she knows it. She must fight her inner battles to find the answer to the question that has been burning inside her forever. What is the greatest good?
1. The Dream

**A/N: This was the HARDEST story I have ever had to write. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter at least three times over. Hopefully it's as interesting to read as it was for me to write. **

**Oh, and another note, this story encompasses a whole lot of characters, just that only lets me put in two. T_T There will be some Luke and even an appearance of some familiar Force-ghosts. And then, lots of new AU charries of my own creation.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, all. ^^**

**Without ado, I present; For The Greatest Good!**

For The Greatest Good

By GarbledWords

Chapter 1

The Dream

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

A dark figure, shrouded in black silk, glides soundlessly across the hangar. Suddenly, the dark is illuminated by a burning red lightsaber, clutched in the slender, graceful hands of the shadow. A small perimeter is dimly lit, showing the face underneath the silken hood. It his eerily beautiful, with pale, smooth skin. She has soft, perfect features that is somehow radiant, yet hiding an evil, like glowing poisonous radium. Suddenly, a familiar shout of shock echoes through the large room. The scuffling of boots are heard, but not before a muffled gasp and splutter. She curls her free hand in the motion of choking, raised before her, slender and manicured.

The man gasps for breath, and in the dim lights he falls to his knees, trembling in agony. All the while, the tall, willowy woman approaches him, footsteps echoing loudly against the empty hangar. She suddenly releases him, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath, head bowed in pained silence.

The woman comes to a stop in front of the weakened man. He lashes out suddenly, snarling, but the shadowy figure stops him with the Force. He glares defiantly up, held frozen in place.

"Where is she?" he snarls venomously, eyes glinting in hatred.

A wicked smile curves upwards on the being's thin lips. It ends at the eyes, which are a dead, frosty grey.

"She has come to her senses. The Force is strong with her, and she is now a Dark apprentice," A dead laugh cackled through the air, terrible and bloodcurdling. "And now, to finish her training, you will be the last obstacle. You must die." The last three syllables were emphasized with the shadow of death, and the smile on the woman's face suddenly changed to an ugly scowl.

"Leia," Han Solo mumbles, hazel eyes filled with tears as the red blade cuts through flesh and bone. The body falls back out of the lightsaber with a soft thud that echoes with an awful finality through the empty hangar.

* * *

><p>Leia Organa Solo awoke, trembling violently, each breath coming in ragged gasps. A sheen of cold sweat covered her body, her hair damp. Her eyes darted to her left, where her husband lay, snoring softly, and still very much alive. She brushed his face, reassuring herself that he was not just a specter. She sat up on the edge of the bed, gathering her frayed nerves and forcing herself to stop shaking. She stepped down from the bed, took another step, and promptly crashed to the floor.<p>

Han Solo sat up with a start, blinking through the gloom. He flicked the lights on to see Leia sprawled awkwardly on the wooden floor, cursing to herself and wincing. Her foot was tangled in a mess of power cords. He covered his mouth to hide a smirk and choked back a laugh as he walked over to give her a hand. She grit her teeth, leaning on the wall and removing the mess of cords from her ankle. She avoided his eyes, staring determinedly everywhere but Han as they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, snickering.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted suddenly, staring at her husband and bursting into tears. Han took her in his arms, patting her on the back. He blinked in bewilderment and they sat there for a moment. The torrent of tears soon began to slow, and she pulled away, face in her hands.

"Does it hurt that much?" Han asked, concern suddenly creeping into his voice. Leia shook her head, shaking.

"It's not that," she choked out. She stood, wiping her face. She managed to gather her composure. Her brown eyes turned to Han's, suddenly dark and frightened. Han flinched, knowing that gaze. The only time it had appeared on her face was when Alderaan was destroyed and Luke had given the revelation that Darth Vader was her father. "Not at all."

"What is it, then?"

"I…I can't tell you." her eyes looked haunted. She bit her lip when she realized she was practically repeating history. "I need to talk with Luke." She immediately looked away, afraid that he would become angry again like he had before, not so long ago, on Endor. She was surprised when he only drew her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She responded by holding him tightly back, calming down. They broke apart, nose to nose.

"It can wait, then," he breathed softly, pushing a lock of hair from her face and giving her another short kiss. Leia managed a weak smile.

"Let's go," she said, walking off to the dresser to change.

"Wait, we're going to Luke's _now_?" he sputtered, suddenly indignant. Leia managed a grin at the sudden change of emotion.

"It's urgent," she responded, her face turning sober again. She threw some clean clothes at Han, who narrowly avoided being hit in the face. He sighed, rolling his eyes in mock despair. His wife was walking towards the bedroom door when she caught the look and raised her eyebrows. "You can stay home by yourself, if you want."

Han's face lit up like a child promised ice cream before dinner, and he nodded. He sauntered over to the drawer, stuffed the clothes in messily, and bent over to brush his lips against Leia's again. She smiled, having dressed into her day clothes.

"See you, princess," he murmured, winking exaggeratedly. Leia knew he was trying to make her feel better, and she giggled softly.

"Bye, nerfherder." She responded a bit louder, shouldering her jacket and closing the door behind her.

Han sighed again, this time in pleasure as he flopped back onto his pillow and thumbed on the bedroom holoscreen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


	2. A Boiling Worry

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer****: ****I don't own Star Wars. I wouldn't be writing here if I did.**

**ANYHOW, thanks for reading and reviewing. ^^**

Chapter 2

A Boiling Worry

* * *

><p>Leia stood in front of her brother's door, hesitating. She managed to gather a sincere smile on her face and rapped on the door. She heard scuffling as the lock was undone. Luke stood in the doorway. He smiled.<p>

"Leia," he stepped back to admit her into his apartment. She took a seat on the couch, glancing around at the neat surroundings. "What are you doing here?" He did not sound surprised. Leia looked up at Luke from her seat, steeling herself to remember the dream that she already had tried to forget. Luke noticed his sister's uneasiness and watched her carefully. "Take your time," he reassured her. "Do you want some tea?" She nodded thankfully for a distraction.

"Just plain tea, please," she added as the Jedi retreated to the kitchen.

Luke shuffled around in his slippers, grabbing the teacups and tea from the cabinets. He had sensed Leia's hesitance. She had rarely been like so. She did not keep very much from her brother, and the fact that so much anxiousness radiated from Leia made Luke a bit agitated himself. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. He stared in silence at the lazily bubbling liquid as it began to jump and froth. He could feel Leia's worry boiling in the other room. He reached out, trying to calm her. She knew what he was doing and responded shakily through what meager knowledge she had of the Force, strengthened by their close family relationship. Soon the water was steaming, and Luke brought the tea kettle and the teacups to where Leia waited.

Leia sat in silence, nodding in thanks to Luke as she sipped the soothing drink. It ran down her throat, hot and healing as it warmed her body. For a quiet moment there was only the sound of gentle sloshing of the steaming tea.

The peace was too much for the young woman, and she finally spoke.

"There's something that I have to tell you," she burst out a bit breathlessly. Luke turned his blue-eyed gaze on Leia, gentle and expectant. "I thought you could help me." She paused.

"Go on," Luke urged.

"I had a dream-a vision," Leia braced herself against the flood of emotions as she recalled the details to Luke.

"What frightened me was that it was so...vivid," she shuddered. Her brother looked troubled.

"It sounds like the type of vision I had before Bespin," he said softly. Leia's deep brown eyes looked, startled, to Luke's.

"When..." she trailed off, now dearly wishing she had Han by her side, to hold her tightly and reassure her that it would be okay.

"I saw...you and Han in pain...a city in the clouds...And it was all so real."

Leia could not speak, on the verge of terrified tears. If her Jedi Master brother said that it would happen, then all was at end for her. If Han would die, she would follow. There was nothing for her in life. The New Republic was stabilizing. They could not possibly need any more help from her. She would be only a broken princess of a lost planet, depending on the Republic to stay alive.

"Don't think that way," Luke snapped suddenly, looking into her mind. Leia looked up at him from staring at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We won't let it happen," Luke said intensely, staring at his sister in the eyes. He leaned forwards to speak softly. "Now go tell Han. I'll be meditating on this." He pushed a brown lock of hair away from her face.

"What'll he say?" she whispered fearfully. Luke shook his head.

"I don't know, but you can't keep this from him forever."

Leia bit her lip in determination.

"Thank you, Luke," she said, standing up. She hugged him briefly before walking briskly out of the door.

* * *

><p>Han jumped to his feet as he heard the front door opening. He tiptoed behind the bedroom door, waiting for Leia to walk in. He stood on his toes, but after a few seconds of silence, he walked into the kitchen. He saw Leia sitting at the kitchen table, head held in her hands, her elbows on the tabletop. She did not notice as Han went around silently behind her. He leaped, hugging her tightly from behind.<p>

She started in terror, screaming. She realized who had her in a tight hold.

"Let me go," she muttered, trying to pry herself away from his strong arms.

"No," he growled playfully, heaving her up and carrying her over to the bed. She shouted in half anger, pounding his back with her fists lightly. He slung her onto the bed and jumped in behind her. There was a momentary pillow fight that was filled with shrieks of laughter. Finally, the feathers settled. Leia grinned at Han, who brought her closer and kissed her. Their lips parted, and Leia's smile suddenly slid off her face.

"What's bothering you?" he nagged softly, running his fingers through her curtains of light chestnut hair. Her brown eyes gazed at him, glimmering in the semi-darkness. She swallowed hard.

"I had a dream..." she shuddered. She got off the bed and walked over to the ivory curtains, standing in their shelter and staring out the window. Her husband watched in silence, admiring her beautiful stature from behind the sweeping half-transparent drapes.

She stared out to the busy traffic of Coruscant, hovercars whizzing everywhere; a silent moving picture behind closed glass. Her breath made a mist on the window, and she drew on the fog like she did when she was a child. She traced a heart as Han came up silently behind her, taking his place by her side. In the heart, he drew symbols in Basic.

_HS & LO_

Leia looked up to him.

"Han, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


	3. Quite A Mood Swing

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer****: ****I'm not George.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Quite A Mood Swing

* * *

><p>"I'm right here for you, princess."<p>

Han's deep voice murmured lovingly, and Leia leaned into him.

"I went to speak with Luke because I had a dream," she started, not entirely sure what she was going to say. She stared out the large floor-to-ceiling window, fiddling with the silken fabric of the curtains. "and it turned out that it could possibly be a Force dream."

"Like the one he had before Bespin." Han's even, calm voice seemed to soothe Leia.

"Yes," she swallowed. "The reason why I had to go in such a hurry was because what happened in it." Waves of dread and regret washed over her. Han could sense her uneasiness and found her hands, clasping them in his. She forced herself to calm down, but her voice caught in her throat, and all that came out was a soft choking sound.

"You heard me before. We've got all the time in the world," Han patted her hand. She nodded silently, her face grim. He caught the look and tried a smile at her. She only blinked quietly. "And in our time, I will try to cheer you up." He concluded somewhat too cheerily, and took her hand, guiding her back to the kitchen. She sat down without protest as Han fixed breakfast.

"It's still awfully early," he tried at conversation. "Was Luke awake?"

"Yes. It was almost like he was expecting me," Leia murmured, tracing patterns on the wood surface. Her wandering hands found a scrap of crumpled paper. She unfolded it to see a receipt from a restaurant that she and Han had gone to only a few days past. She remembered the meal. Romantic. Wonderful. They had not a care in the world before. Now she would have to live with the dread...

She absentmindedly took a pen from its place in a pencil holder and began doodling. She half listened to her babbling husband.

"...with the brother-sister bond thing. You know, I totally freaked out when you were talking about Luke being your brother before on Endor and stuff-" He looked up from the eggs sizzling on the stove. He saw Leia half asleep, drawing on an old receipt. He stopped talking to see what her reaction would be. Nothing.

_She must be pretty bothered._ Han thought. She hadn't even been like this before from Alderaan or the Darth Vader thing.

Han shut off the stove and arranged the sausages, bacon and eggs on a plate. He sniffed the food, mouth watering. He had learned a bit of home living after marrying the Last Princess of Alderaan, and was immensely proud of being able to cook a decent breakfast. Even he had first doubted himself a bit, and Leia had been in fits. Han Solo domesticated seemed as likely that banthas would fly. But somehow, after many spills, burns, and minor fires, he managed to cook a fairly decent meal or two. He placed the platter of food in front of Leia and arranged it proudly. He bent over and kissed her cheek, which seemed to jerk her into reality.

"Thanks honey," Leia murmured, reaching over her shoulder and patting him on his neck. She took the utensils from him and began eating half-heartedly. Han sat down opposite from her, watching her eat with a familiar smug expression on his face. The woman's eyes traveled up to his, and a small smile crept over her face. She cut a piece of sausage away from the rest and set down her knife and fork. She concentrated on the little bit of meat, her brown eyes glimmering in determination as the sausage trembled and soon began to rise. It floated lazily through the air to Han's waiting mouth. He snatched it quickly out of the air and grinned.

"You're a quick learner," he commented, chewing on the food.

"Luke is a good teacher," Leia corrected. Han rolled his eyes.

"You would rather die than take a compliment," he scolded lightly. She only shrugged.

"I'd rather not become a stuck-up nerfherder like you." she shot back, and Han made a wounded face. Leia couldn't help but grin at her husband's antics. She held her gaze for a moment, and for a sweet, peaceful moment, everything, every worry melted away. Then the dark cloud settled over Leia's heart again, and she dropped her eyes to her plate, trying to keep the grin. Han noticed immediately. He was a bit frustrated after all of these almost-moments, and he struggled to keep from shaking her in impatience.

"Leia, will you ever tell me what's the matter?" he snapped suddenly, unable to keep his emotions from running over. She looked up again, her chocolate brown eyes a window to her sudden shock. The gentle conversation that had existed only a few seconds before fizzled out.

"Maybe not!" she growled back, stress from her busy job and the prophecy in her dreams making her suddenly and unreasonably angry. She shoveled the last bit of eggs into her mouth, stood up, and stomped over to the kitchen sink. _Work, work, work._ She was a workaholic. If she was upset, work. If she was frustrated, keep working. If she was bored, work some more. So her hands immediately searched for something to keep her busy. So she began washing the growing pile of dirty dishes, saying nothing.

"If you tell me what's going on, I can help you!" Han hissed back.

"You can't help me." Her voice choked out, unable to say anything else. She dropped a saucer into the sink with a clatter. She stood in silence over the kitchen sink, head bowed in misery. Han grumbled crossly, plopping down on the sofa and turning on the Holovision.

A cold silence fell for about forty seconds, until Han felt guilt eating away at his insides.

He tiptoed over to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart," he crooned softly, standing a few feet behind Leia. No response. "Honey..." Still no response. "Leia!"

"What?" she whirled around to glare at her husband, eyes flashing dangerously. He stepped closer, looking down at her.

"I love you," he mumbled a bit sheepishly, catching her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers. She froze for a moment in surprise, but she soon recovered and began trying to break away. Han's arms were too strong, and he only squeezed her tighter. She finally went limp in defeat, beginning to enjoy his touch.

"Quite a mood swing," Leia breathed between kisses. Han only chuckled softly.

After what seemed a peaceful eternity, they broke apart. Leia leaned against Han, her head on his chest. He rocked back and forth gently, knowing what was coming. She took a deep breath.

"I suppose you deserve to hear what the dream was."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews!**

**And sorry about the sappy chapter. XP**


	4. Thank You, For Everything

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer****: ****I wish I owned Star Wars, but I don't. Sorry.**

**Thanks for R&R.**

Chapter 4

Thank You, For Everything

Leia trembled slightly, trying to remember the details. Han squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It was dark," she started a bit lamely, pulling away to look at her husband in the eye. Han nodded for her to continue. "It was like I was standing in a large hangar. There were no ships in it, or I couldn't tell because of the gloom. It was all very..." she struggled to find a good word for the thoughts. "...fuzzy."

"There was a woman, walking-no, gliding, across the hangar. She was very thin, very tall, and almost willowy. She stopped in the middle and I could barely tell what she was doing as she unclipped a little silver cylinder from her waist. She held it in front of her, and suddenly a bright line of blood red light glowed and hummed on the hilt." Her eyes opened again, terrified and haunted.

"A lightsaber," Han spoke ever so softly. His own hazel eyes reflected Leia's, filled with terrible memories of another being with a crimson lasersword.

"Yes," Leia responded quickly, softly. She paused, took a heavy breath, and spoke again. "Yes. A red lightsaber. She held it as Luke holds it; with a sense of familiarity, as if she had used it many times before. By the light of the saber I was able to see her features clearly. She was incredibly pale, porcelain, no, bone white. She had a breathtaking beauty about her, an air of...superiority, yet, her yellow eyes shone with menace and hate, pupils large and of the darkest black. Like a cat's, about to pounce on its prey."

Leia hesitated fearfully, dreading what was to come.

"And then I could hear a scuffling, boots against metal. A door slid open from the other end of the hangar, and a man dashed out. I couldn't see his features very well at all. He saw the red lightsaber and tried to run back out, but not before the woman stopped him, raising her hand and closing her fist slowly, deliberately. She glided again, over to the man who was on his knees, who was making soft gasping noises and scrabbling at his neck with his hands. And once again, with the aid of the lightsaber, I could see the man clearly." Leia gulped. "Brown hair, messy clothes." Her knees weakened and Han had to catch her before she would fall. "Hazel eyes." she breathed softly on terror. She twitched, closing her eyes unwillingly, the fear of the dream just sucking her into it even more. She was barely aware that she was speaking as she relived the nightmare.

"The man spoke first, barely able to make a noise, though she slackened the grip considerably.

'Where is she?'

'She has come to her senses and has become a Dark Apprentice.'

"Then she held up her lightsaber and-and-" she made soft choking-sobbing noises as Han's eyes widened in realization. "cut into the man's middle." But Leia wasn't done yet. "I could hear the man say something before he died. One word." Tears were openly streaming down her face now, and she threatened to collapse at Han's feet. "My name. 'Leia,'. Her eyes looked up to Han's hazel ones, which were filled with uncertainty and fear. He carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Leia, Leia, I love you so much," he murmured, resting his head on her hair. "I won't leave you, princess. I promise. No," Han shushed the soft mumbles of fear. "No, I know it for sure. Honey, listen to me, listen, please." Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes, but he held them back. An odd sense that he felt absolutely that what he was speaking of was true took over him. Perhaps it was false, or true. Han did not have very much to ponder on. "I won't die on you. Not this soon." His voice was firm as he held his wife close, trying to guard her from all of the dangers in the galaxy.

But he knew it would be almost impossible.

* * *

><p>"Not good," the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker sighed.<p>

"Of one of these, you have been victim of before, hmm?" Yoda inquired rather sadly.

"Leia is in a dire situation." Obi-Wan Kenobi decided. "This does not fare well at all."

"Help her, how can we?" Yoda added. "Enough training, she does not have. In the faith of the Force, she is not strong."

"What do we do?" wailed Anakin. "She is my daughter! I can't let her..."

"Calm down, Anakin." Obi-Wan reprimanded sternly, rather as if he was a padawan again. "We will find a way."

* * *

><p>Work, work, work.<p>

It was Monday, the day after the dream-prophecy, and Leia Organa was busier than ever. She had purposefully volunteered for extra things to do, hoping that it would distract her from the terrible thoughts that pried its way into her mind.

It only made it worse.

So she found herself ditching the piles of paperwork that had loomed over her in her office. She stumbled into the apartment she shared with Han, and with a moan, collapsed on the couch. She did not even notice that Han had been sitting there, watching her trip into the room. He gently pillowed her head on his lap.

She opened her eyes blearily.

"Hi sweetheart," Han smirked down at her. Leia managed a tired smile. "Looks like you've been working yourself to death."

"I close my eyes, open them, and see you. I must be dreaming." she said teasingly. Han only grinned even wider and helped her sit up.

"I told you not to do this," Han said, his voice a bit firmer. His wife only put her head in her hands, elbows on her lap.

"I didn't know what to do."

"I told you what to do."

"You told me what _not_ to do. You told me not to take extra work." she hedged.

"Why did you?" he pinned her flitting answers directly.

"Because I didn't know what to do!" Leia repeated rather heatedly. Han could sense yet another argument arising, so he stopped talking.

A long, uncomfortable silence ensued, and this time it was Leia who broke it.

"I'm sorry that I took extra work," she apologized gruffly. She expected Han to be angry again, stomping away and growling inaudibly under his breath. Instead, it was worse. He did not respond.

"I'm sorry." Leia repeated, looking up. Han sat there, motionless. She stood. "I'm sorry!" She shouted, and in all of the stress and frustration, slapped Han across the face.

She quickly withdrew in shock of her own actions with a little gasp, her brown eyes which had been flaming in anger were now wide in disbelief.

Han sat there, blinking up at his wife in hurt bewilderment. His right cheek flowered red, and Leia winced. She trembled, once again at loss for what to say, what to do.

"I'm sorry, Han, I'm so sorry!" she burst out, tears that she had been trying to keep back flooded down her face. She leaned over and gently accessed the damage. The cheek was now a multi-colored hue of blues and greens. Han slowly pulled Leia away so he could see her face. His hazel eyes were filled with pain and almost-what?-pity.

"Um. Ow." He said finally. "That hurt." he said almost monotonously, and a small smile crept into his face. "I'm sorry too, for whatever I did to make you slap me."

Soft choking sounds, a cross between a hiccup and a whimper escaped out of Leia's mouth, and she covered her face in embarrassment. Han kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay," he murmured. "It's you that I'm concerned about."

Leia emerged from her hideout, She pointed at his cheek, bright with bruises, and gave a little squeak before hiding her face again. Han chuckled softly.

"Is it that bad?" A quick nod. Leia tried to gather her dignity and removed her hands from her face.

"I'll fix it," She took a shuddering breath, and Han knew that she did not mean just his bruised face. "I'll make it better." She gave a quick kiss on his good cheek and scampered, weak-kneed to the bathroom.

Leia closed the bathroom door behind her and sank down to her knees. She expected herself to break down again as she had done multiple times the past two days. But seemed that her tears were drained away, leaving her almost a bit breathless with emotion. A wave of determination suddenly crashed over her, jolting her to a sharp, painful consciousness. She had been weeping and screaming and growling all over poor Han. A rather late feeling of gratitude washed over her for her husband, and she was sincerely surprised that he hadn't gone mad, with the drama and all. She almost chuckled, and she stood up, her emotion suddenly determined and strong. She was once again the fearless princess who had risked her life to destroy the Death Star. She made a firm resolve as she pawed through the medicine cabinet for the bruise ointment that she would be the one that saved her husband. She would die for him without flinching-hadn't he risked his own life for her countless times? Anyways, hedging dangerously close to death had become almost common practice for Han, Luke, and Leia after many years of service for the Rebellion and the New Republic.

She walked over to Han, biting her lip at his blooming cheek of dark greens and blues. She unscrewed the top of the tube of medication and squeezed the clear, mint-scented gel onto her palm. She bent over Han, spreading the ointment as gently as she could. He closed his eyes in relief from his pain, and let Leia continue the treatment even once the pain was completely gone, enjoying her feather-light touch. She finally capped the tube and looked anxiously at the injury. The colors were already residing back from his skin, turning a rather revolting dark purple-light greenish color.

"Better?" she asked worriedly.

"Better," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Leia sighed. She sat down on the couch beside him, staring down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Han asked.

"Sure." Leia said listlessly.

"No, really."

"Yes, I'm fine Han." she said patiently, still not moving. She felt his skeptical gaze on her face. Sometimes it didn't matter that he was not Force-sensitive. It seemed that he could read her mind as well as Luke sometimes.

"You don't seem okay," Han said hesitantly, afraid of another dispute. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when she wrapped her arms carefully around him.

"Thank you, for everything," she mumbled into his shoulder. He hugged her back.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews for a next chapter. ^^**


	5. Aren't We Already?

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer****: ****I lovelovelovelove Star Wars. But it's not mine. :( Please don't sue me.**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing.**

Chapter 5

Aren't We Already?

* * *

><p>Dizziness.<p>

Leia woke with a burning sensation at the back of her throat and an aching head. She leaped out of bed, stumbled in the darkness to the 'fresher and promptly threw up.

Han bolted awake and was at her side in an instant. She coughed, flushed the toilet, and proceeded to the bathroom sink to rinse her mouth out.

It was a week after Leia's tormenting dream, and she often relived it every night. Han had gotten used to following her to the kitchen, where she would be found throwing back a Corellian beer or whisky. He often had to persuade her away back to the bedroom, and he eventually locked the alcohol in a high cabinet. That became only one of the reasons why the princess cursed her short height.

"What's wrong?" he asked her concernedly. "Did you get a hold of the beer?" She shook her head, retching. She shut the faucet, head bowed over the sink.

"I feel so tired." she moaned suddenly. She slumped over the counter.

"Are you sick?" Han asked, jumping to action. He felt her forehead. "Do you have a cold?"

"No," she said. "Can I just go to sleep?" For once, Han held her back.

"No. There's something wrong with you." He felt that there was something going on. He helped her get dressed and almost literally carried her to the hovercar. She reclined the passenger seat all the way and closed her eyes as they began moving.

"What's all the fuss about?" she said blearily.

"It's not every day that you vomit in the middle of the night." Han said, not looking away from the roads.

They turned the corner and parked on a platform. She followed her husband into the Emergency Room.

* * *

><p>Leia swung her legs back and forth, perched on the edge of a wax-paper covered checkup seat. She fought the urge to slump asleep as the doctor, a balding old man with metal-rimmed eyepieces stepped into the room. Han slipped through the door behind him.<p>

"There is nothing abnormal going on, mam," he began politely. Leia nodded, a bit relieved but not really surprised. "Although," he paused, and a warm smile spread on his lips. "Congratulations, Mrs. Solo. You are pregnant by 6 weeks."

Pregnant.

_Pregnant._

Wait. _Pregnant?_

She dashed across the room and flung herself into Han's arms. She burrowed her face into his shirt.

"What just happened?" she said softly.

"I don't know." he responded in an awestruck voice. He held her at an arms length and kissed her. The two broke apart.

"Now you must follow a few guidelines to ensure that you and your child will be as healthy as possible," the doctor started. He handed Leia a booklet, opening to a few pages and highlighting a few of the key details.

"Do not overwork yourself, Senator Organa Solo," the doctor advised. "You are already a bit weaker, perhaps from stress or work." He made eye contact with her husband, a knowing look on his face. "And you, Captain, should keep an eye out for your wife. Don't expect too much from her. She is under a great burden, and you have an important role in this parenting too."

"AKA, bed in breakfast," Leia giggled, hugging Han tightly. She was almost giddy with happiness, and she felt that she was walking on air.

"That would up the happiness scale for her," the doctor nodded, "as you will find that her mood will swing back and forth almost uncontrollably."

Han glanced down at Leia, who was half asleep with a grin on her face.

"Thanks, doc,": he nodded to the man and looked down at his wife. He nudged her affectionately. "Come on, princess," he murmured, and he half-carried a sleepy Alderaanian princess back to the hovercar.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart," Han stepped into their apartment to find Leia watching a holo with a bucket of buttery popped Dantooine corn. It was another week after the surprise at the emergency room. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned her head up so her lips could touch his. He came around the back of the couch and plopped down beside her, swiftly grabbing a handful of popcorn. She snatched her bowl away playfully and lightly slapped the back of his hand, giggling.<p>

"You seem pretty happy," the husband observed, stuffing his mouth with a handful of corn. She didn't reply, digging around the bucket for the few buttery pieces. "I thought you didn't approve of these types of food." Han commented, snitching another handful. Leia shrugged, popping another kernel into her mouth.

"I'm going to get larger anyways. The baby is hungry," she grinned.

"Uh huh, sure," Han rolled his eyes, for once he was the one with the exasperated sigh. He was relieved that it seemed the dream was off her mind. Her fatigue and unexpected pregnancy seemed to keep her mind off it._Good thing, too,_ Han thought,_ She can get cranky and emotional enough._

He watched her for a moment before speaking. "Come here, you," he said affectionately. Leia climbed into his lap, curled up with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Soon you'll be too big to hug like this." Han murmured. Leia chuckled softly.

"We'll be a family," she sighed contentedly, her fingers walking up and down Han's arm absently.

"Aren't we already?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews please please please please!**


	6. The Greatest Good

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer****: ****I lovelovelovelove Star Wars. But it's not mine. :( Please don't sue me.**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing, and sorry about the long chapter.**

Chapter 6

The Greatest Good

* * *

><p><em>The greatest good.<em>

_What was it?_

Leia sat by the windowsill, gazing at the rolling hills of green. Han had persuaded her to take a short vacation during her last two weeks of pregnancy. "The fumes of Coruscant can't be good for you," he had insisted. Even Mon Mothma had sided with him for once. Han had coordinated with Mon to set up a two-week long vacation on the green planet of Naboo. Leia had expressed her wish to visit the planet after she had found out more about her mother, Padme Amidala. She had arrived only last night, and she woke early the next morning. Now she sat, waiting for Han to finish washing. She finally had some quiet time to herself, pondering on what had happened.

She cleared her mind, thinking, looking over what had happened to her that was important in chronological order.

She became a Senator. She went on the mission to deliver the secret plans. She was captured, Alderaan was destroyed, she met Han and Luke. The Empire was vanquished, she married Han. And now, she was pregnant, soon to be a mother of twins. All of that was too much to take in at one moment, and suddenly all of these events seemed like they all happened only moments ago. Leia blinked, pressing her lips together. These had all happened in the Universe's will. Many people called it different things, but they were all essentially the same. Luke would call it the Force, Han would call it fate and luck. She remembered somebody who had called it for the greatest good.

In fact, that stuck to Leia, not just because of the saying, but because of who said it.

_[flashback]_

_An 18 year old Leia Organa stands before a dark-hooded Palpatine. She grits her teeth, and the overwhelming feeling of dark evil threatens to make her break down in fear. The pale Emperor has a dark shadow by his side, a suit of black armor and a particularly familiar respirator that was feared across the galaxy. He looks on in silence at the young woman, gaze piercing even though his eyes are hidden behind black opaque lenses._

"Good, child," _Palpatine drawls, a sinister smile on his pale, ravaged face. Leia keeps back the urge to shudder. _"Don't be afraid. I am a gentle being."

"A gentle being?" _she manages to splutter indignantly._ "What about that-" _her words dies off in her throat as the dark power radiating from the beast increases tenfold. Palpatine's smile grows, and Leia presses back into her father's comforting presence._

"Such a smart young lady,"_ the Sith purrs poisonously, knowing what had nearly leapt off of her tongue._"With a little bit of experience she will surely make this Empire more the stronger."

"Thank you,"_ Leia says softly, trying to disguise the fear in her voice. To her horror, he leans over and speaks in her ear._

"I do this all for the greatest good, my sweet,"_ he says, the smell of rotting flesh on his breath. The young Senator holds herself from shaking, and only nods mutely. A single thought slips by her mind, and the princess manages to conceal it from the Emperor. What is the greatest good?_

_[flashback]_

But now Palpatine was dead, the Empire broken. But then why did his words still haunt Leia so?

She was deep in thought when Han sat down behind her on the loveseat, taking her gently into his arms.

"What are you thinking about, my princess?" he murmured, and he rested his chin gently on her shoulder. Leia turned away from the window to look at him, her brown eyes blinking benevolently, and it was obvious that she was still thinking hard.

"Just about how much fun today will be," she smiled, clearing her eyes. Han stood up, offering his wife a hand. She took it, standing up and falling into Han's arms. They stood peacefully for a moment, enjoying the silence.

"We'd better get going," Han said finally. "You need to get dressed." He took her hand and guided her to the closet.

"I don't want to be recognized," Leia said, sliding the door open. She looked through the clothes and picked out a shimmery yellow dress, different from her usual white. Picking out a few hairpieces and bobby pins from her handbag, she walked into the bathroom to change.

In a moment she popped back into the room. Han was waiting patiently, rather un-characteristically smoothing his trousers nervously. For a crazy reason he felt like a schoolboy waiting to pick his girlfriend up for a first date. He jumped to his feet as the door opened and smiled widely. The yellow-orange dress draped over Leia and her large abdomen naturally, but flatteringly at the same time. Her hair was put up in a bun, a small wavy lock of hair purposefully left hanging by the side of her face. An orange hibiscus was tucked in the bun, bright and complimenting her dress. She wore matching comfortable flats.

"You are so beautiful," Han said passionately. Leia only smiled shyly.

"And you're just going out in _that?_" the princess said mockingly. Han shrugged, dusting off the shoulder of the rumpled jacket. She looked him up and down and frowned. "Isn't that what you wore at Bespin?" she finally said. He nodded reluctantly. "Why?"

He shrugged again.

"I dunno," he paused. "Don't think of it as what I wore at Cloud City, think of it when you freed me from carbonite." Leia rolled her eyes.

"Jabba's palace wasn't much fun, actually," she corrected.

"Fine then," He thought some more. "After the duststorm and the barge blowing up, you and me, back in the Falcon..." he winked clandestinely. She giggled, shaking her head in fake exasperation.

"Come on," she said, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The air was filled with the fragrance of flowers and trees and cooking food.<p>

Leia and Han walked through the marketplace, hand in hand as they browsed peacefully. A few cries of "Good morning, Your Highness," but thankfully there were only a few people who wanted autographs or photos. Leia was especially relieved that she was able to enjoy her time with Han, sans paparazzi.

"Ooh, look at these," she said, wandering over to a fabric stall. She picked up a roll of the softest wool; it was dyed a baby-blue. "I would knit something for the children, only if I had time." She sighed.

"But you do," Han said. "I didn't know you knit."

"Another required class for princesses, I suppose." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, one week isn't enough to make what I had in mind."

"Then why don't ah make it for you, Your Highness?" A small voice chirped up. The small old woman who ran the stall smiled up at the princess, setting her sewing down. "What was it thatchoo wanted to make?"

Leia blinked in surprise. "Would you really?"

"Of course, ahnything for you," she said, a sparkle in her brown eye. "Ahnd free of charge."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," The princess said quickly. "Are you sure about making it? I would think you would be busy."

"Ah, no, I have lots of time," she shook her head, grinning with a not-quite full mouth of teeth. "Ah could make it while tendin' the stall. What a thing to say, you know?" She winked. "Ah could just say casually; 'Dis, dis here is somethin' ahm makin for the princess's children!' Ahahaha, yup. Sure would up the sales."

Leia laughed along, charmed by the wrinkled old woman's friendliness. Han smiled uncertainly.

"How much is the wool?" Leia asked, admiring the string.

"Fo' you, only two N. Republic credits," her smile only got wider and wider.

"Thank you," Leia said, setting down a five-credit bill on the counter. "And please keep the change." she added. The shopkeeper nodded compliantly.

"Oh, allwright, allwright," she paused. "Now, what would you like me to make out of this wool?"

"Hm." Leia finally turned to Han, who was staring longingly at the stall next door, which was selling hot shaak dogs. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" he started, turning back to Leia. "Umm. Purple."

"No, banthahead." she rolled her eyes. "What should...uh. What is your name, madam?"

"Your Highness can call me Lena," she said, giving a little bow of her head.

"...Lena make out of the wool?" Han shrugged.

"A hat?" he suggested idly. Leia pulled on his arm impatiently.

"Come on, Han," She frowned. Lena tittered softly. "How about some mittens or something?"

"Two pairs of mittens and two hats?" Lena said.

"Yes," Leia nodded. "Perfect. Thank you so much." she smiled.

She was about to walk away with Han when a scream and an angry shout sounded through the marketplace. Leia jumped, reaching out with the much improved Force capabilities since before, trying to sense where the noise was coming from. Han froze, staring at his wife. He knew by the look on her face that there was something abnormal about the ruckus.

"Gotcha!"

"No!" Leia finally realized who had shouted in terror. The crowd had parted to admit a middleaged, rotund man with a finely clipped mustache who had been running with a surprising speed for his size. He now stood, holding a young boy by the collar like a cat. He writhed and screamed for a moment before bursting into tears. They splashed down his dirty front, in fact, he was quite grubby.

Lena let out a gasp.

"Please let 'im go, sir," she implored, stepping around her stall with a cane.

"Lena!" the boy cried.

"He has been caught running around without a guardian. He admitted to having no parents," the man thundered. "Therefore, he is a street urchin, and undoubtedly he has been pickpocketing and whatnot."

"Stop."

Leia whirled around to Han, who had a very determined look on his face. The crowd opened for him as he strode quickly to the man and the boy. Leia followed, knowing why he was acting this way. Lena hobbled slowly after.

"This boy belongs to me," he said in an even voice.

"What?" the black-haired man sputtered, realizing who Han was. "W-w-w-w..."

"Come on, son," he said gently, and he snuffled quietly, looking up at him in wonder.

"Promise you ain't gonna 'urt me," he said fearfully. "Sir?" he added.

"No, I promise." he assured him. Leia felt an aching in her heart, not just for the boy, but for Han, too. She gestured to the child, going down on one knee. His eyes widened as he realized who they were.

"Princess Leia, Your 'Ighness," he bowed deeply, and Leia laughed softly.

"No need for formalities, honey," she said, reaching out to wipe the tears from his face. "We'd better get you all cleaned up, now."

"Thank you," said another voice. Leia and Han turned back to Lena. "Sometimes he's just another grandchild, ya know?" she sighed.

"We'll take care of him," Han suddenly blurted. Leia looked up to her husband in surprise.

"What?" she said, suddenly speechless.

"Leia, he needs us," he said in a low voice.

"But we can't just _adopt_ every orphan that comes our way!"

"I know how it feels, Leia," he said in an agonized voice. "I know how it feels to see all of the families, aching to know what it felt to have a mother and father that loves you."

"I," she stopped, looking into her husband's pained eyes. She shook her head. "I have nothing to say. We will take care of him until we decide what to do."

"Ah am sorry, Your 'Ighness," the boy said, pulling on Leia's hem. "Ah don't wish to be ah bother." She looked down to those innocent blue eyes, wide and curious. She sighed, bending down and taking him into her arms. He blinked in surprise as she held him in her arms.

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "You can stay for the meantime."

"Yipee!" he said, punching the air happily. "Thank you, mam," he added. Han chuckled, and Lena smiled again.

"Thank you again, Lena," Leia said, and the three walked back to the hotel, wondering how she got in the position of fostering a child from the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, the child will be a lot of fun to write about.**

**Reviews? Predictions? Anything? Send them!**


End file.
